I Miss You
by L.M. Avalon
Summary: A nightmare of disturbing images and gorey scenes haunts Inuyasha every night, but not all of it is bad. The girl, the 'Angel of His Nightmare,' the one good thing in the whole dream, seems to haunt him as well. AU. Oneshot. Inu/Kag.


This is an AU romance for Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango romance is only _implied_. It's a **songfic/oneshot** and the song is **'I Miss You' **by** Blink182**.

The dream is a bit dark, but after that it lightens up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

I Miss You

* * *

_The dim lighted room cast off mysterious shadows as the single light bulb swung sullenly back and forth. Golden eyes flashed as they lighted upon the splattered walls and stained floor.  
_

The inky substance oozed from the slim cracks in the plaster and dripped slowly downward.

Walking forward, the young man knelt and a clawed hand reached out. Shaking, slightly, a finger gently rubbed over the liquid. Bringing the covered finger up for inspection, the golden eyes widened further as the color shifted from black...to red.

The deep, dark red that could only be found flowing through the veins of a breathing being. But it wasn't the life fluid flowing through a body. Now...

...It was a disturbing decoration for the cramped room.

Ominously the flicker of light began to die. The concrete room darkened to night around the silver haired man. Looking up, his face contorted in a feared wince, he swallowed thickly at the cause of the dark.

Spiders, hundreds of them, crawled over the solitary light bulb. Their thin hairy legs scratched over the frail surface. The young man hated spiders.

A movement at his ankles caused him to look painstakingly downward, already expecting a horrible sight; and he was not disappointed. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of snakes slithered over the hard floor. The scales flashed different colors, but all of them were dark and depressing. They were none of the colors of a rainbow, not bright nor cheery.

His chest streaked with pain and he numbly grasped at his heart. It hurt so much to be here, it hurt wildly. His eyes squeezed shut and he began to claw at them. This was horrible...a nightmare. Something that should never be lived by a living person.

_  
And it only became worse.  
_

_  
Forcing his eyes open, he looked at his surroundings again. The snakes had disappeared. In their place was lumps of flesh, freely bleeding, adding to the blood that was distributed around the room.  
_

_  
They were bodies mutilated and destroyed. Pillaged and violated, they stared back at him with lifeless eyes.  
_

_  
His breathing heavy, he felt as though he'd burst at any moment. Why was he here? There had to be a reason...Some reason to why he'd been dragged to this hell  
_

Just as he felt like he'd curl and die, his ears twitched with sound.

_  
Sobbing?  
_

_  
With new purpose in surviving this incident, to save this person further broken down than him, the man turned. His golden eyes whipped passed the scenes that seemed to no longer bother him now that he had a goal.  
_

_  
And then he saw her.  
_

_  
Curled up, just as he had felt like doing, was a beautiful girl. Backed into a corner she sat, her head of silky soft charcoal hair cradled in her arms. Also blood splattered was her tattered flowing, white gown that bunched around her kneeling body.  
_

_  
"Hey," his reached out towards her. The surroundings fell away. The only thing important now was reaching her. He had to save her from her fear.  
_

_  
A soft smirk settled over his features as her head snapped up. The most gorgeous midnight blue eyes he'd ever seen sought out his own amber orbs. A watery smile graced her face and she reached out.  
_

_  
She was safe, no longer alone in this horrible dream. All she had to do now was grasp his hand and get his help to save her soul.  
_

_Leaning forward on her knees, she braced herself with one hand, stretching to her fullest extent to reach him. Dragging his feet forward, he tried to meet her own limb, and just as they were a few centimeters apart from saving each other...  
...It all disappeared._

_

* * *

_

_**Hello there,  
**  
__**The angel from my nightmare.  
**  
__**The shadow in the background of the morgue.  
**  
**The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley.**_

Inuyasha bolted upright in bed, panting and with his bare chest glistening with sweat. Wincing at the bright sunlight, he pulled himself doggedly out of the bed and readjusted his boxers before yanking on a pair of pants.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Inuyasha tripped down the hallway, his only thoughts on that first cup of coffee.

The coffeepot was set on a timer and was full with the fresh, hot liquid by the time he'd awaken. Guzzling down the mug, his mind started to kick- start.

Leaning against the counter of his apartment kitchen casually, he sipped the second mug of coffee slower. Gazing around the dusty space with half lidded gold eyes, visions swarmed around his mind.

"Damn it," he hissed under his breath, "It's too early for remembering nightmares!"

But for some reason, Inuyasha just couldn't get that girl's azure gaze out of his head. When she looked up at him, they were so full of confusion and fear...but then, as soon as she saw him, they lightened.

They were enchanting, and at the same time...so very haunting.

_**We can live like Jack and Sally, if we want.  
**__  
**Where you can always find me,  
**__  
**We'll have Halloween on Christmas.  
**__  
**And in the night, we'll wish this never ends.  
**__  
**We'll wish this never ends.**_

"Shit, get it in your head...she's not real!" Giving his shaggy main of silver hair a good shake, he set about getting ready for work.

All that involved was pulling on a good' pair of jeans, a deep red T- shirt, and his old leather jacket. Working at a museum in the weaponry department didn't call for much.

It was his dream job. 

Speaking of dreams...

"No!" He growled at himself, looking in a mirror to make sure he didn't walk out without pants on or anything, Inuyasha glared at his image. That dream had shaken him to his core. He'd had it every night for the last week, on and off, but never in such vivid detail.

And she'd never been there either.

Sighing heavily he snatched up his keys and headed for the front door of his rather spacious apartment. Spacious because he'd never really made it a home, it was rather empty.

Stalking down the street, he brooded.

'I wonder what would have happened if I reached her...I should have. Even if it was a dream, it would have been my responsibility to keep her safe. She looked so tiny, so frail...so beautiful.'

**Where are you? And I'm so sorry.  
**_  
**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.  
**__  
**I need somebody and always...**_

Gods he needed to go on a date. He'd heard of dream girls, but this was getting ridiculous.

Ever since Inuyasha'd gotten his job three years ago, fresh out of college at the age of twenty-two, he'd been busy with work. Sure he'd had time for his best friends, but after Miroku and Sango got together he found it hard to be around them.

Inuyasha scowled deeply; he seriously hated that twinge of jealousy when he saw them together.

So he buried himself in work, and it kept him busy.

Of course he knew he was just bidding his time, he'd find his dream girl. A real one. Inu just needed to keep his eyes open. She'd come.

But that dream, it just kept replaying in his mind. It was so horrifying and disturbing. It played on his worst fears --being alone and his supreme arachnophobia. And the darkness was so pure and terrifying. It was a true nightmare.

_**This sick strange darkness,  
**__  
**Comes creeping on, so haunting every time.  
**__  
**And as I stared, I counted,  
**__  
**Webs from all the spiders.  
**__  
**Catching things and eating their insides.**_

What would her name be? Something soft, and simple. Something unique.

Inuyasha walked to work everyday. His half demon body needed the exercise in such a lazy day and age. It was only a few blocks, roughly equal to a mile or two. Walking down the busy city streets so early in the morning was refreshing.

Slowing down, he began to daydream. Being anti-social and a loner, he felt comfortable alone. Instead of spending time out partying, he liked to stay home and think. Not about big things, or important things, just what if' things.

It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, the daydreaming, while walking in a crowd and not looking where you were going, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha's head was already off in the clouds.

She was there, of course, that girl. No...that young woman. She should be about his age, also in her mid-twenties. But a year or two younger. Inuyasha could just tell. He didn't really feel like figuring out how he knew.

Would she be timid? Or would she have a bite, a temper? A temper was better, he decided. It would take a lot to match his, and a good fight was always a good thing to him, whether it was verbal or physical.

_**Like indecision to call you,  
**__  
**And hear your voice of treason.  
**__  
**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
**__  
**Stop this pain tonight.**_

He was torn.

Sleep is an important part of living. Although he was a hanyou and didn't need it, it was always good to sleep. But now with the dream? The nightmare...?

Should he stay awake as long as possible to avoid that pain of being in that world? Or...

...Should he sleep that night simply to see her again?

Rolling his eyes at his own dramatic thoughts, as he was normally passive and/or aggressive by nature, he focused on walking to work again.

_**Don't waste your time on me,  
**__  
**You're already the voice inside my head. (Miss you, miss you.)  
**__  
**Don't waste your time on me,  
**__  
**You're already the voice inside my head. (Miss you, miss you.)**_

Kagome hurried down the sidewalk. She kept her head tucked down against the bitter fall winds, and quickened her steps.

Just her luck for her damn car to break down on this morning of all mornings!

Work wasn't too far, but she just wasn't in the mood for a nice walk through the city. She liked to be with people, sure, but she liked just having her small group of friends or being alone more.

It made her comfortable.

But that dream!

"No...nightmare," she corrected herself hastily. It had been so haunting, so...Creepy!

And that man. He'd wanted to comfort her. Kag knew it. He'd been so dead set on helping her through her terror.

"Oh, I wish he was real," she muttered darkly. Hojo had broken up with her soon after she started dating him, and Kouga did nearly the same thing. But she couldn't blame the later, he'd fallen in love with another woman when they were dating. All Kagome wanted was for Kouga to be happy, even if that meant he'd be happy with Ayame.

She didn't put much on dating.

Gold kept flashing before her ocean eyes.

"Not now!" she hissed to her own anatomy, earning a few startled looks. Grinning sheepishly, she admitted to the passerby's, "I've only had one cup of coffee this morning."

Most nodded and grinned, walking off chuckling. The others merely shrugged.

Once I reach the library, I'll figure out that dream.' Kagome nodded firmly and started off at a brisk walk again.

She'd know Mr. Right as soon as he came crashing into her world.

**_THUMP_**

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Kagome glowered up at the man from her position on the sidewalk. She was too busy rubbing her rear-end to truly look at him. She sighed and snatched at his offered hand --claw-- and yanked herself up.

"Don't apologize," she waved it off flippantly, "It was as much my fault as yours." Kagome finally turned to grin up at the demon.

Noticing the twitching triangles of fur on top of his head first, she corrected herself yet again. Half demon, not demon.

Dropping her eyes down to his, her smiled faltered.

Sapphire met gold, and both set of orbs widened.

"You..."

Inuyasha wasn't sure who said it. He was pretty sure they both had.

But as he looked down --a good foot-- to her face, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was her! 'The angel from his nightmare'... or at least the only thing half way resembling good in it.

And she was just as beautiful as he remembered.

It's him!' Kagome's frozen mind stuttered. She didn't remember the man very clearly, but she remembered those eyes...those perfect amber eyes.

And the best part was, they realized, they both recognized and knew each other.

_**Don't waste your time on me,** _

**You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you, miss you.)**

**Don't waste your time on me,**

**You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you, miss you.)**

Maybe their bout of nightmares and loneliness was about to end?

* * *

THE END 


End file.
